


Off The Maps

by stylxesgrunge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Family, Gay, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, Lydias like a sister, M/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiklaus, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Witch Kol Mikaelson, bxb - Freeform, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, pack is jerks in the beginning, rebekah mikaelson - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles and klaus, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stilesmiklaeson, stylxesgrunge, teenwolf, the mikaelsons before becoming vampires, theoriginals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylxesgrunge/pseuds/stylxesgrunge
Summary: After Stiles had gone void—his pack pushed him out piece by piece. They seemed to say that they had forgiven him, made claims about “this was for the best” but truthfully? They never forgave him, deep down, they could never forgive him no matter how hard they tried.Stiles knew it, they knew it. An it killed him inside. So he's going to fix it all.Except, there was a slight mess up somewhere. Now he's off the map, and Lydia went with him too..(Story is on hold, not yet completed but will be eventually)
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Off The Maps

Today was the same as any day anymore, the awkward silence that is reoccurring which was able to be cut with a knife. The feeling of hateful disowning feeling. That's how Stiles feels, and it feels downright horrible. Stiles felt that disowning, hateful feeling completely. Daily he hated the fact he killed people, knowing he took a beautiful life that could have lasted a long time, he took that life from a regular person, but not just any regular person. His friends, who were his family, who saw him as a family. And Stiles can't take it back, no matter how much he wanted too, how much he cried over it, no matter how much he prayed and begged anyone to listen to his painful heartbreaking. It is the past, you can't change the past.

It took him a while, trying to figure it all out and wonder how to be forgiven or at least forget. God he wanted nothing more than to forget about it, that feeling he had when he stabbed Scott, twisting the sword as deep as it could go into his best friend, it gave Stiles this tingling feeling in his chest which sometimes made him question if it was really over, it was so difficult to contemplate because he didn't want to do it. No one in their right mind would want to do any damage to another person let alone their best friend. But the Nogistune made him do it and in its own twisted, mindfuck manipulating way that the Notistune was. He liked it, and he liked it a lot because it fed on Stiles pain, his hurt, his misery. The way he struggled to get at least the bit of willpower to fight back, and he couldn't until he gave up.

He gave up, and that moment he gave up, he felt that tingling sensation in his chest, it was like riding a high for hours on end when you let it in and that scared Stiles, but deep down within him, he liked it too. Which made him a bad person. He couldn't forget that feeling of what happened to Scott, or how he killed Allison, Allison wasn't only close to Scott, she was close to Stiles too in a brotherly was, which to Stiles that hurt more than anything. She was his best friend too and knowing he did that to her and Aiden? He will never; deep down in his mind and soul; get over it or forgive himself for their lives... It will eat him alive and he will forever feel that pain because it was his fault he never stopped trying to fight, because he gave up. So until the day of his death, the day he stopped breathing, or possibly even after that in hell. He will forever live with his guilt eating at him like acid.

Stiles shut his locker in a robotic way. He took in the thoughts of his with a face full of sorrow wishing nothing more than to disappear. In the back of his mind, he kept telling himself that people were watching and judging him. How he looked truly guilty and stupid just trying to even think about 'trying'. He felt like all eyes were on him and it could be the guilty feeling he was going to live with; that he told himself. But when it came down to it he truly didn't know how long it was that he blankly stared at the odd color blueish-grey locker door after closing it, so lost in his head he nearly shouted in fear. He jerked his body so quickly when Lydia placed her bare hand on his broad shoulder; Stiles dropped his books and caused her to step back as the stacks of heave books hitting the ground. She caused him to panic for a few seconds, heart racing out of his chest by the shock, Stiles' heart was like a rabbit running from a lion. Completely and utterly shocked.

But Lydia didn't say anything, she helped him gather his things and watched Stiles bend over and grab all of his stacks of papers trying to place them back in their folders. It only scared him really, he wasn't used to it anymore, growing used to the face that the pack didn't have much communication with anyone or themselves. Or they did and just left Stiles out of the communication link that they had, but he really didn't know which bothered him even more and startled him when Lydia out of everyone in the whole school decided to stick with him. She knew everything that was going on with the pack but chose to stay with Stiles. He simply didn't know anything anymore and he is quite frankly getting tired and becoming tiresome of questioning himself at everything small thing they do.

Lydia smiled sincerely as Stiles grabbed the last of his papers from the floor. And she held her hand out with the stack of books in her other hand. Stiles grabbed her hand and she helped him up before holding onto his upper arm before speaking. "Come on, we don't want to be late again." Her voice came out hoarsely when speaking to him, it sounded like she was tired and had cried for hours although her nicely done makeup made her look wide awake, it's just her energetic spirit in her green eyes looked like it had died on the inside. Eyes really were the window to the soul. Stiles mother never lied about that.

"Okay," Stiles has replied very quietly Lydia nearly missed it, but due to her laying her head on his shoulder, the roughness in his voice that matched hers was clear enough for her to hear.

Stiles was grateful you know, that Lydia stuck around him after everything, not out of just friendly love. But also because it was never his fault, even though Allison was her best friend, her sister. Stiles had an amazing heart, he cared for everything even things as small as a flower. She knew he would never kill the one, especially anyone he loved. And Scott loves Allison and Lydia loved Aiden. Plus Scott was Stiles brother, and Stiles cared for Lydia. He would put anyone or anything above himself. It was common sense. Lydia knew it.

The two of them silently strolled down the hall side by side without a word falling from their lips, Stiles liked that bit though it kinda hurt; it was still nice to at least be around someone you care for, one of your friends. That's why he was grateful. As they made their way to their final class of the day which was English; they both took a seat so they could listen. Lydia took a seat next to Stiles to leave room for Scott, though when the last two minutes before class started. Scott showed up, he saw the last two open spots in the classroom and deliberately choose to go with the only sitting there was in the class that was far away as possible from Stiles.

To think really, They never really brought up the whole topic of 'Allison's death'. Although it wasn't a full blowout topic, Stiles did apologies... a lot, but no matter how many times he did Scott still stayed away, it began with topic changes, then Scott ignoring when stiles brought it up, to the point Scott snapped at stiles and telling him that he understood and to ' _please never bring it the hell back up because it was too much and your presence was enough as it is_ '. Then soon everyone did just like Scott, they stayed away all except for Lydia. They only said ' _it's okay we forgive you it wasn't your fault._ '

It was obvious, they never did forgive Stiles, or at least Scott didn't anyway. They all shied away from Stiles, either it was a ' _sorry I need to go_ ' or a simple walking away when he tried to walk to them, they avoided him, it didn't bother him as much because they always have, but it didn't finally settle in until Scott. Scott was his brother who wouldn't even face Stiles, wouldn't accept the fact it wasn't Stiles fault he was possessed by the Nogistune. But since Scott is an alpha a choice to ignore Stiles, the pack just did the same. It was stupid, but soon after a week or two passed Stiles started to blame himself, would look in the mirror and break down in tear, he had a million and one ' _what if question that never would be answered because he could never go back?’_

' _Go back_.'

The thought roamed in his head, that was new.. but how could I go back? There isn't anyways unless.. it kinda hit him like a complete idiot once Stiles fully made a mental plan, but when he figured it out, he started to collect his things frantically in a rush to leave.

"I'm uh...I'm going to go." Stiles stuttered before getting up to leave. The bell rings in about less than a minute or so to signal class is about to start any second now. And he was wanting to leave? Lydia furred her eyebrows at him but he was gone like the wind beneath a leaf. "Stil-"

He was already out the door with his things at hand. Deaton. He needs to talk to Deaton. That was the mental plan, Deaton's Stiles only hope now as long as he doesn't hate him too.

** OFF THE MAPS **

Stiles got out his jeep as soon as he parked, he fumbled with his keys in a panic rush trying to take them out of the ignition to get out. But once he had gotten them, He was gone and listening to his door medal door slam shut leaving his backpack and school books in the rusty blue Jeep behind him.

Then he slowed his pace, once he realized he was about to enter the vet, the same place Scott worked at... the same man who helped them both out since Stiles was sixteen. Deaton could simply this him out and Stiles wouldn't put up a fight, nor would it be a surprise to him either. But to try and calm his nerves Stiles took a deep breath while moving his feet one by one, right then his left inching them closer and closer before finally getting to the vet door entry.

The sign read OPEN in big letter words with the hours beneath. ' _You can do it._ ' Stiles told himself, inhaling and holding his breath he flung the door open quickly and heard the bell rang loudly, chiming which was a queue to have Deaton's head pop out an around the corner meeting Stiles with a gloomy, tiresome face. To stop his doubt immediately Deaton was actually happy to see Stiles, just sad because of the fact he hasn't see Stiles in weeks, pushing months, then the first time he does Stiles doesn't look like... quite like Stiles himself. But pushing that aside he greeted Stiles like he always would. With happiness, and a warm heart.

"Stiles, lovely to see you again. How can I help?" Deaton he asked, he was smiling trying to uplift the mood of silence and sadness that Stiles radiated. It seemed to work somewhat as Stiles tenacious shoulders dropped and he fully walked around and followed Deaton who took him to the back for a decent conversation. "I uh—" Stiles muttered but stopped for a moment. What did he want exactly? He just made the plan to come here, that was Step one. But what was Step two?

It took him a moment to remember, the jittery feeling that he had of nausea took over his brain and he blanked. Then it came to him like a lightbulb the harder he fought to think. Oh yeah.

"I know this is going to sound crazy... but I don't care." Stiles looked and played with his hands that were shaking, Deaton patted his shoulder trying to help before stiles went into having a panic attack. But the boy went on talking. "Deaton the whole pack hates me, avoids me, blames me and greaves. I can't. I just can't keep dealing with the constant feeling of hating myself. So I came to you to ask if you can help me fix it." Stiles blurted out quickly as Deaton listened closely to not miss a single word flabbing from Stiles quick moving lips. Soon the older man nodded but then came to a questionable state and pulling back his hand to sit down on a chair. "How are you exactly thinking of me fixing it Stiles? I'm sorry to say but that's the past now. Part of getting over the past does have a greaving stage until you officially move on. It can take awhile." Deaton questioned.

"But that's the thing, its been four months! Four months of constant thoughts that maybe if I leave, they would move on, I want to actually die! I tried to kill myself! I just want to go back to fix it, to before I was possessed. Please? Please tell me okay can help." Stiles pleaded him, begging him which started causing stiles to show his real feeling and becoming very emotionally open to Deaton which was something Stiles rarely done in front of people. Ever.

"Stiles you must understand that doing this will affect things either good or bad, there is no 'in between', you could go back in time and then get kill yourself, Scott or ever Lydia. Effecting the past isn't a good thing, what happened was supposed to happen." Deaton finished with a sad look on his face.

"I don't care if I die as shitty as it sounds, just as long as they will be happy. Please?" Stiles asked again which made Deaton's heart ping with even more hurt than before. How could he say such a thing? "You know that even if you did pass away instead of Allison and Aiden, the pack would be even more hurt then they are right now without a doubt. You might not think so Stiles, but best believe that you're the best thing that's ever happened to everyone in some certain way." Deaton strictly said pointing his finger at the table top, it was something Stiles father also did when trying to get their point across. And stiles definitely noticed. He exhaled out of his mouth in a huff before asking once and a final time.

"Please."

"You have rules to go by if so understood?" Deaton said giving up on trying to talk Stiles out of it, the boy was like speaking to a brick wall once he gotten his mind set on something, Deaton once again pointing his finger at the metal table making small taps. "Cristal clear," Stiles said, he did an army man salute beginning to smiling for the first time in months. It warmed Deaton's heart a bit at the smile Stiles gave, it also felt weird on Stiles' cheeks. He had almost forgotten how it felt to smile, the stretch his cheeks made caused him to smile even harder. He was about to do something right.

"When do you want to begin?" Deaton asked causing Stiles to snap back to reality. "Today if you don't mind.." Stiles trailed off looking at him and waiting for a response. Deaton seemed to simply nod his head to the medal table on the other side of the room near his cabinet full of ingredients and books and told Stiles to get into of the metallic table and wait, in which Stiles did as he told a little too quickly which caused him to stumble over his feet as he waited for Deaton who returned with a gigantic book that was dusty from the back of the room from the very back.

"There's a spell, now it's meant to send you back into time-" Before continuing, Deaton and stiles both seemed to stop once the both of them heard a familiar clicking of heels on the tile floor, followed by strawberry blonde bouncy curls and a perfect pose once the heels stopped in the doorway. The glare she gave the honey brown eye boy was deadly, like a pissed off mother deadly. "I went to your house, you weren't there after I walked the whole school. I was contemplating that maybe you came here but good thing I went with my gut because I had about ten other places I was going to go. But I find you here? No text to explain what the hell you are doing. Which what the hell are you planning on doing exactly? And _without me_?"

Lydia had spoken in a harsh 'motherly' tone, Stiles called it. She was the only one how could put the fear of God into your soul, she even put the fear of God in God himself. And heaven forbids he never told her, she would have talked him to death about the law of physics and the face what he wanted to do was the most outrageous thing he could have possibly come up with. So yeah, he wasn't planning on telling her. Like, at all. Then again, Stiles believe that she was a version of his mother. She had that distinct glare to tell you when to 'shut up' or 'spill it' it's like she can talk to you by looking at you. It was a thing, a cool but scary thing. She was good.

"I'm going to fix this Lydia," Stiles muttered making her stern face drop into a sad one in a mear of seconds. It seemed to click in her mind and she walked into the room and began to do small circles."Stiles I understand, we all wish we could. But that will effects all of us in a bad way, fixing the past could affect us twenty years from now!" She screeched out making him hop from the table, her yelling was one of frustration. "Please, Lydia! I just want to do this, four months pushing five they have all hated me! I'll lucky to even be in this conversation with you since you actually speak to me." He hollered back but not angrily.

She then bit her lip and shook her head in thought. As if she was talking to herself in her head before muttering ' _fine_ '.

"Fine, _fine_! Go ahead, do it. But if you are going anywhere I'm coming with you no if, and, but, or, or's. I'm going and that's the end of discussion. Now, Deaton?" Lydia followed Stiles and got onto the table so she could sit next to Stiles; that was after setting all her thing on the floor becoming more comfortable on the long metal table that held them both up.

"Well... as I was saying before. This is a spell, now it's meant to send you back into time only thing is, you don't come back until you finish what you went there for; if you die in the past. You will die here too. Because that's the past, you have already lived through that."

"But, you can get be stick there too if you or one of you die and you're not able to come back together. Secondly, don't tell other people about their future, that will go bad on their behalf for example if they are supposed to die that day. Let them, because if not, they could either change their death which will be one hundred percent worse then before. And thirdly, stay safe. Because I can't contact you, or help you."

Stiles took in all the information understanding what he needs to focus on. This should be easy. Just reliving the days over again. But it's worth it for the pack, to be able to make Scott smile again. That's all that matters.

"Okay," Lydia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Deaton nodded towards her but questioned Stiles.

"Yeah, how hard can this be? Honestly. What could go wrong?" Stiles shrugged. "Can't be as bad as what's happening now. I've already lived through it meaning I could just be ready for what's to happen." He said shrugging.

"Final thing, what do you want me to tell Scott or the pack when you guys are gone?" Deaton asked them.

"We'll be okay, don't worry and also tell my dad I love him," Stiles said then looked over and Lydia. "That we will be back because I'll make sure we stick together." She smiled.

"Okay, now I need you two link hands, it's the only way I know it will make you both stay together," he said watching Lydia slide her fingers through Stiles' fingers watching them both grip hard.

"When you get to where ever you may end up, make sure your always together no farther then a mile, just so if anything happens you will be there to help, guide, and protect," Deaton said, he's nervous no lie. It's not every day two teens ask to be sent back into time.

They both nodded and watch as he walked over to his shelf and grabbed a couple things, "take these, see the pendants? Don't lose them." Deaton handed them over letting them place them one, Stiles put one on Lydia's and watched as Lydia did the same to him with the necklace as Deaton mixed up four oils in two separate cups.

"Now this, I need you to drink at the same time so when I say go drink it fastly." He said handing one to each of them making sure they reconnected hands. "Okay now get ready." He spoke again.

Deaton started saying something in Latin that not even Lydia could understand until he shouted: "Go!" Making them both drink the nasty combination of oils. They both drink it and fell asleep instantly on the table still hands linked. "Good luck," Deaton mumbled praying they will stay safe.

Now his only question was how his he going to lay these two down, making sure that their hands stayed connected to the table. But he managed.

**OFF THE MAPS**

It was brights as day, they didn't know where they were as due to the blinding lights. But the birds chirping made them figure they were outside. "Ugh, Stiles.." Lydia said as the two of them got off the ground crunching twigs and leaves.

The forest, Stiles was right it is was outside. He looked over at Lydia and nearly freaked, that wasn't what she was wearing two seconds ago. "What the hell are you wearing!?" He whispered yelled.

"Could say the same to you also." She said rolling her eyes pointing at him.

Stiles looked down and panicked they were sent to the wrong time century, he wanted to go back one year! Not a like a million! "Lydia, we um.. Deaton sent us back to the wrong century. Like a couple hundred—maybe, I don’t know— _thousand years_." He said, he remembered doing research, he was also reading about the originals and vampires, it was in a book he found but honestly wasn't sure if it was real but he remembers seeing these same clothes.

"Oh my god, see this is why I came to you, if not you would have been dead!" Lydia tossed her hands up in the air pissed.

"This is bad." He said before taking in deep breaths to calm down. "Of course it is, Deaton said we can't come back home until we complete what we were meant to do, we can't do that if Allison and Aiden died in 2016!" Lydia said to him madly hitting his shoulder.

"Yes we can," Stiles said in thought. "What?" Lydia questioned. "Well-"

"Hello?" A boy with dark brown, long hair questioned the two standing in the woods yelling. "Do you need any assistance?" The what seemed to be a twelve, thirteen-year-old? Asked.

"Hi, I am Stiles, this is Lydia," Stiles said before taking a step forward. "Why are you couple in the middle of the woods? Ladies are supposed to be in the field today, but I haven't seen you two around before. How so?" He asked the two; this is where Lydia stepped it. Always leave it up to Lydia in times like these, the quick thinker she is.

"Well.." She stopped realizing she has never gotten the little kids name.

"I'm Henrik, Henrik Mikaelson!" He told her proudly, ' _ooh_ ' Stiles thought. ' _Henrik is the original family's sibling who died.._ ' and then more thoughts hit him like ‘ _not good! Not good at all! And what the hell are we going time do!?’_

"Henrik, we seem to be lost, our family was caught in a fire when my brother and I were out working, but now we ended up here, nowhere to stay." Lydia lied to the boy who faces showed sadness. She felt bad for lying, but in these times when they literally know nothing, she had to do what needed to be done.

"I can take you to my mother, fathers gone, so come along." He said making a wave hand gesture so Lydia and Stiles followed. "If you don't mind, why were you this far out in the woods?" Stiles asked the boy, who lets their kids roam? Especially in the damn woods?

"I enjoy the nature, the way everything is calm and colorful, then I saw you two upset. So I choose to walk to you both." He said as he stepped over a broken tree branch before he kept straight. "Where are you taking us, Henrik?" Lydia asked fixing her long dress that was dirty, itchy, and ripped.

"Our village, where my mother is, my family, but only the woman and children are there because the men went for hunting. They will return in two more darken nights." He told her nicely.

"So in two more day's the men are coming back?" Stiles questioned. "You have an odd way speech Stiles, how far have you two gone alone?" He asked as he finally exited the woods walking into a village were woman, and children were walking around doing different jobs. Kids giggled chasing each other with twigs, or wooden swords.

"We came a long way from home, not sure how far," Lydia told him truthfully. They don't even know where they are right now, only the fact they are in a village in the tenth century. When they arrived from the woods Lydia and Stiles stopped an looked around it seems so unreal.

They learned it at school, yeah. Cause they love research. But to be actually standing in the middle of the village. It's like being inside their textbooks. Was cool and weird to them at the same time they don't know how to feel. "We are almost there if you both are going to come along still." Henrik's voice spoke up making the two flinch in a way coming back to reality.

"Uh—yes, sorry." Stiles stumbled over his words having Henrik show them the way. The walked another two minutes before showing up at a house that was definitely built differently but very uniquely.

"Mother should be inside, still follow." He said opening the door. "Mother?" Henrik called out, they walked around to see a lady sitting with a girl. "Rebekah dear, the needle goes this way darling." She spoke, pointing so her daughter knows where the needle needed to be correct for the gown she was creating.

"Sorry, mother." she said while getting back to work on her dress. "Mother." Henrik called out a second time, this time he gained the attention of both woman, both looked up. "Henrik, who are these people?" Was the first his, asked setting her things down. Both women from Stiles’ observation looked young, but by the stern voice, and way of she was holding herself—she was definitely the mother.

"I found them in the woods mother." He said before she huffed out. "What did I tell you children about the woods?" Esther sternly asked him. Stiles smiled a bit, it sounded like his father when he would catch Scott and he in the woods.

"Not to wonder without Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol or father." He said looking down at his hands. "But Mother, they have nowhere else to go, their family was in a fire when I found them alone in the woods!" Henrik explained causing Rebekah to just looked up and frowned at the two new people.

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry," She said quickly setting her things down to go over and hugged the two. "Please mother, can we take them in?" Rebekah questioned which came off more of a begging plea. "As long as they are willing to help around, we need the extra hands." Esther said with a smile.

"Thank you mother!” The girl looked from her mother before throwing her arms in the air happily. “Oh, my! We can be like sisters, I have always wanted a sister. What are your names?" Rebekah exclaimed happily. Stiles knows the history of the Miklaeson, even though he wasn't sure if the book was accurate, he still read it because it had all their past written down. Which lead him to recalling information, if they're still in the tenth century. Because Henrik is alive, that means they are human...

"I'm Lydia, this is Stiles." She replied to Rebekah. "Stiles? What an odd name for a child.." Rebekah pointed out looking at him in his brown eyes.

"Its nickname, my first name is hard to pronounce." He told her and she understood. "I'm Rebekah, you met Henrik, our others are out they will be coming back soon. But since you're filthy, let's retrieve you new clothing!" She said jumping with glee having the two eye her awkwardly.

**OFF THE MAPS**

They walked up to another building that seemed to be in the middle of the village, it was a normal looking house. Until you walk through the door and see fresh food, flowers, materials and extra wood for heat. "I had no idea this was a store," Lydia spoke when they made it to the door.

"Store? What is a store? Never heard that before." Rebekah asked making her eyebrows scrunch up in a weird state of a manor. "A store is a place you go to and buy items from," Stiles tried to explain.

"Oo, so I've been coming to the store all this time and didn't know it? Lovely! We call this a trading center. We trade goods, and its in the center of our village" She explained, she muttered the word store under her breath, before laughing at the new word. She walked around with them pointing things out here and there. Also letting Lydia pick out a couple materials for an outfit and helped Stiles out choosing his since shopping isn't his thing. She also let them feel other materials so the two could see what they wanted to sleep on at night.

"Lydia you will be sleeping in my room, Stiles you will be in my brother Niklaus' room, he is bigger. Meaning more room for your things. Also, Niklaus is a lot nicer." She informed the two.

' _Nice my ass_!' Stiles thought to himself. Then again he had to remind himself, they are human. Klaus has never killed anyone let alone, harmed a soul. He was a vampire when he did that. Right now he's just human. "Thanks," Stiles replied to her once realizing how long he spaced again.

"Okay we have a lot, do you need anything else?" Rebekah asked them and they both shook their heads no. "Alrighty, let's go home, Lydia will you help me sew?"

"Of course, but you'll have to teach me your way, I learned differently." Which is true, Lydia learned with a sewing machine, and that was only making a pillowcase at the age of twelve. "This is going to be so fun!" Rebekah said spinning around with the material in her arms with her long honey blonde hair spinning in the wind.

Stiles chuckled at her happiness. Maybe this won't be so bad? He soon fell into a deep thought when he continued to walk with the girls back to were they were going to be temporarily live. With only few mystery questions he kept asking himself

_What made the Miklaeson hurt so bad to become the world's supernatural hated people? Why were they shown as monsters to the world?_ _Was this a twisted nightmare? What caused them to be this way?_


End file.
